Um teste ao papai
by Val-sensei
Summary: Bulma deixa um bilhete para Vegeta levar o Trunks para Chichi cuidas, mas o orgulhoso saiyajin vai mostrar que é capaz de cuidar do seu próprio filho. O que será que ele vai aprontar.


Um teste para o papai.

Havia se passado dois meses desde quando Kakarotto se sacrificou, aquele verme maldito me fez passar mais uma humilhação imperdoável junto com aquele pirralho filho dele.

Desde aquele dia que o fedelho me salvou e ainda derrotou a maldita lata ambulante, eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que eu nunca mais iria lutar e desde então eu estava cumprindo a minha promessa.

Lá estava eu no quarto, deitado em uma cama de solteiro, de frente a televisão clicando nos botões do controle remoto tentando achar um canal qualquer, entediado, frustrado, humilhado e desiludido. Não encontrei nada, pois os programas eram fúteis, inúteis, sem o mínimo de conteúdo e uma droga. Rosnei alto, desliguei a televisão e joguei o controle de lado, suspirei fundo e olhei para a porta de vidro da sacada e vi pingos de chuva caindo descendo pelo vidro, o tempo fosco pelas nuvens acinzentadas, os raios cortando o céu e o barulho ensurdecedor dos trovões.

Fechei meus olhos e mais uma vez, suspirei fundo, pois o tédio me invadia. Nada para fazer, nenhuma vontade de treinar, uma monotonia só; foi quando ouvi uma criança chorando alto, o choro apesar de estar um pouco distante ardia os meus ouvidos.

Os berros continuavam insistentemente e contra a minha vontade, me levantei mal-humorado e caminhei passos pesados, abri a porta do meu quarto e não vi movimentação de ninguém. Estranhando aquele fato da loira burra não estar ali me chamando de bonitão, ou com suas maluquices, nem o velho que sempre passava pelo corredor quando o híbrido abria a boca com o sua enorme goela tão estridente, ou a mulher vulgar que sempre esta pronta para amparar a peste que ela de propósito engravidou de mim e estragou o meu sangue azul de príncipe dos sayajins misturando com o fraco sangue dela.

Olhei mais uma vez de um lado para o outro e realmente só se ouvia o pranto daquele nenê de alguns meses, nem sei ao certo os meses que aquele pirralho tem.

- Mais que droga, eu terei que ir até aquele maldito quarto ver o que há com aquele moleque escandaloso – caminhei passos pesados até o quarto do pirralho, abri a porta e o vi dentro do berço. O menino já estava roxo de tanto chorar. Aproximei-me do berço e o olhei. Depois circunvaguei meus olhos e vi um bilhete em cima da mesa próximo ao berço, eu o peguei e vi que era a letra da vulgar.

Comecei a ler:

"_Querido Vegeta, como sabe o meus pais viajaram e eu tive que sair urgentemente para uma reunião na empresa, infelizmente eu não pude te avisar, nem encontrar uma babá para o Trunks a tempo."_

"_Deixei o Trunks dormindo no berço, se ele acordar leve ele para casa da Chichi, já que eu tenho certeza que você não conseguiria cuidar do seu filho já que nem consegue pegá-lo no colo". "Também é um sayajin muito orgulhoso pra ser um pai que de um bom exemplo. Com amor"._

"_Bulma"_

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que aqueles velhos tinham ido viajar, sempre iam de lua de mel para algum canto. Realmente não sei o que dois velhos ainda podiam fazer em uma lua de mel. Corei-me só de imaginar e fiz cara de nojo, resmunguei para mim mesmo;

- Porcaria de mulher – Reclamei alto – Esta me desafiando com esse bilhete ridículo – Amassei os pedaços de papel com raiva e abri a mão, olhei o garoto que se distraiu com os pequenos pedaços dos mesmos amassados que balançavam no ar lentamente até caírem no chão. – Se ela acha que eu não sou capaz de cuidar de você, ela está muito enganada, eu o príncipe do sayajins vou provar que sou o maior pai do mundo para aquela mulher.

Ei dei um sorriso de lado, olhei o meu filho no berço que já não chorava mais e tentava ficar em pé no berço segurando as barras e com uma carinha de poucos amigos me olhando.

Eu o olhava naqueles olhos azuis, não sei por que tinha que puxar aqueles olhos tão azuis como os da mãe e não sabia como e nem por onde começar. "O que eu tenho que fazer com você?" Pensei ainda encarando o pequeno garoto sentado no berço batendo as mãos no colchão e falando uma linguagem de bebê.

Trunks novamente começou a chorar e me abaixei para pegá-lo com as mãos entendidas, mas não sabia como pegá-lo. Coloquei as mãos pela direita e nada, pela esquerda e não consegui pegar.

- Por que aquela mulher não deixou as instruções seria muito mais prático – reclamei e novamente fui pegá-lo, mas me bateu uma insegurança. – Mais que miséria, eu sou o príncipe e vou provar que posso cuidar de um bebê como esse. Aquela mulher maldita verá que eu sou um pai – Finalmente peguei o garoto e o ergui fazendo algumas caretas e sentindo a pele macia e frágil do fedelho. Olhei e ele parecia meio estranho, pois os pés haviam ficado em minhas mãos e a cabeça voltada para o berço.

- Será que é assim mesmo que aquela mulher te pega? – Perguntei o olhando e ele sorria se divertindo com aquilo tudo, puxei para mais próximo de mim e senti um cheiro vindo em minhas narinas apuradas. Aproximei o garoto ainda de cabeça para baixo para perto de mim e o cheiro ficou mais forte e vinha exatamente da fralda.

- Hargh Trunks – novamente eu o sacudi meio de longe e ele deu gaitadas, enquanto eu o balançava de um lado para o outro e ele de cabeça para baixo.

Circunvaguei o quarto com os olhos e vi alguns pacotes de fralda, o coloquei novamente no berço e ele começou a berrar alto, peguei o pacote de fraldas e tirei uma, olhei de um lado olhei de outro, girei ela com as mãos. "Como se coloca isso?" Me perguntei vendo um pacote de lenços. "Para que serve essas porcarias?" Me perguntei de novo olhando o potinho escrito lenços umedecidos. "Eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins e eu vou descobrir sozinho pra que isso serve". Sorri lateralmente confiante, claro seria fácil, fácil eu trocar aquele pirralho.

Parei de frente o berço onde ele chorava e eu o olhando confuso.

- Maldição eu não faço a mínima ideia de como eu coloco isso em você, peste. Reclamei para mim mesmo - Por que tem que ser tão complicado?

Busquei nas minhas lembranças se eu já tinha visto Bulma o trocando. Sorri de canto e puxei a bermudinha dele para baixo, então vi a fralda descartável em volta da cintura passando em meio às perninhas, olhei para ver como se tirava aquilo, mas como não sabia a puxei de uma vez com força.

- Porca miséria – reclamei mais uma vez quando vi merda para tudo quanto é lado. – A Bulma vai me matar – até parece que ela me mataria, mas com certeza ouvir os gritos de garça choca era o que eu menos queria.

Deixei o garoto ainda entre lagrimas e fui ao banheiro, tirei minhas luvas que agora estavam marrons joguei no cesto de lixo junto com a sobra da fralda, lavei as mãos e voltei para o quarto, olhei as paredes sujas de respingos marrons, depois olhei para o garoto que brincava com os pés levantados, um deles na boca e babando, pelo ao menos tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda sem saber muito que fazer. Peguei o lenço umedecido e deduzi que era para limpar o bumbum dele, bom até aí, eu tava indo bem, claro como príncipe guerreiro, eu estava tirando aquilo de letra.

Procurei um lixo, mas não encontrei, então joguei o lenço no ar e atirei um pequeno raio para desintegrar ele, mas o raio fez um pequeno buraco na parede.

Fiz uma careta sabendo que eu ouviria o dia todo sobre o quanto irresponsável eu era que eu não sabia fazer nada de direito, mas fazer o quê? Pelo ao menos eu estava conseguindo cuidar da criança e acidentes acontecem.

- Agora moleque é como colocar essa joça aqui – peguei a fralda enquanto o Trunks balbuciava palavras que eu não sabia definir e batinha palminhas deitado no berço.

Sentei-o e tentei por a fralda na cabeça, bom não deu... Tentei colocar ela pelo lado, também não deu. Fiz cara de tédio, tentei de varias formas, mas não estava conseguindo, bufei de raiva me abaixei à beira do berço rente com as grades quase me sentando ao chão, enquanto o pirralho começava a chorar de novo. Passei a mão no meu rosto suado, com um péssimo humor, mas eu não iria desistir, eu ia mostrar para aquela terráquea que eu sabia cuidar do pirralho nem que eu levasse o dia todo.

Ouvi a campainha tocar, gelei, senti um arrepio correr na espinha. Com certeza se fosse a vulgar eu ia a ouvir falando o tempo todo na minha orelha por ter não ter feito o que ela pediu.

Eu sou o príncipe e vou arcar com as consequências e provar aquela maldita feiticeira que eu estou tentando.

Deixei o garoto aos berros dentro do berço e ele ficou em pé seminu segurando na barra do berço me vendo sair à porta.

"Só me faltava essas agora, visitas indesejadas, ou a mulher que esqueceu alguma coisa, se for ela eu vou explodir a casa." Novamente passei a mão no rosto e abri a porta.

- Oi – Ela nem me olhou e já foi entrando.

Ela era estranha, a mais estranha terráquea que existia, às vezes me perguntava o que o Kakarotto viu nela.

- O que quer cafona? – perguntei fechando a porta e passando por ela com os braços cruzados e meu jeito imponente.

- A Bulma me ligou e me disse que você ia levar o Trunks lá para casa, mas você estava demorando de mais, então resolvi vir aqui – ela estava com uma leve saliência no ventre, estava esperando outro verme terceira classe para me humilhar. Argh.

- Eu posso muito bem cuidar do moleque sozinho – deixei-a na sala e subi as escadas novamente.

- Sei... – Ela me olhou com tédio. – Vocês sayajins são uns ogros e irresponsáveis isso sim – Ela me seguia tagarelando com aquela voz irritante. - Eu me lembro bem como o Goku fazia pra cuidar do Gohan. – Ela falou brava e de cara fechada e eu senti o ki dela vindo atrás de mim em passos lentos, ouvindo murmúrios de como Kakarotto não sabia cuidar do pirralho quando era bebê. Entrei no quarto e vi Trunks chorando feito um louco no berço. Deitei-o e tentei colocar a fralda como estava a outra, era a única maneira de se colocar aquela porcaria, mas o pirralho fez xixi bem na minha cara molhando a fralda e o colchão do berço.

- Trunks – Eu gritei enfezado. – Não dava para esperar eu colar a droga dessa fralda? – peguei a frauda joguei no ar e a explodi com uma bola de ki, fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto e as mãos e quando voltei vi a mulher de Kakarotto rindo como uma louca. – Do que você está rindo cafona e por que ainda não foi pra sua casa cuidar do seu pirralho. – Falei com raiva olhando enquanto Trunks ainda chorava no berço.

- Vegeta você ainda consegue ser pior que o Goku para cuidar de uma criança – ela olhou a bagunça no quarto. – Olha só para esse quarto, vocês sayajins são todos iguais, nem para cuidar de um bebê servem – Ela com cara de poucos amigos e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Não me compare com aquele idiota e eu sei muito bem cuidar do pirralho, agora suma daqui – disse com muita raiva.

- De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar você cuidar do Trunks sozinho – ela aproximou de mim e sorriu de uma forma que eu me assustei. Sinceramente aquela terráquea era estranha. - Quer que eu te ensine a trocar ele, é facílimo – ela foi até ao local onde estava às fraldas pegou uma e depois pegou um papel umedecido e me ensinou como se limpava o bumbum do Trunks. Depois ela me explicou como passava a pomada antiassaduras, como colocava a frauda e em seguida o calção dele.

- Eu estava fazendo isso – eu falei admirado com a rapidez dela, mas não demonstrando.

- Agora pegue ele Vegeta – ela cruzou os braços e se afastou do berço.

Fui com cara de poucos amigos e meio rosado e o peguei pelos pés novamente o deixando de cabeça para baixo. Trunks balançava as mãozinhas alegremente.

- Não é assim Vegeta – Ela gritou comigo. - Você é um ogro mesmo – ela pegou o menino e endireitou ele e colocou uma das minhas mãos na costa dele e a outra por baixo das pernas fazendo meu braço de assento. – Cuidado com ele viu, não vai o deixar cair, está ouvindo bem? – Trunks pulava no meu braço e sorria, confesso que senti uma coisa estranha em mim.

- Não grite comigo, cafona – Falei com raiva. - Eu não sou tão idiota pra deixar o moleque cair – falei irritado e com o choro dele fiquei mais irritado ainda. - O que esse moleque tem agora? – perguntei em voz alta o vendo começar a deixar lágrimas cair novamente.

- Simples, ele tem fome. Vocês tem um apetite que Kami-sama me livre.

- Grsss. Vai ficar até quando? – a perguntei com o Trunks no colo, ainda o segurando desajeitados.

- Até quando eu ver que você não irá matar o menino, nem por fogo na casa – ela sorriu me olhando. – Vocês sayajins não tem o mínimo jeito com crianças, são todos uns atrapalhados – disse com o rosto fechado e sério e me encarando.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, eu sei cuidar dele sozinho – A deixei lá e fui para a cozinha, mas senti o ki dela atrás de mim e algumas murmúrios de reclamações sobre como eu me portava.

Coloquei Trunks na cadeirinha dele, meio desajeitado, quando fui me erguer senti a mulher detrás de mim.

- O que ainda esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei procurando nos armários o que dar para o garoto comer.

- Só quero ver se não vai matar o menino ou envenenar ele. Verei o que dará para o Trunks comer – ela me encarou seria, com cara de brava e ficou me olhando.

- Já disse que posso cuidar dele sozinho.

- Eu percebi que você pode – ela ironizou e ficou escorada no portal da porta.

- Não zombe da minha cara, cafona – percebi que ela zombava de mim.

- Não estou zombando Vegeta – ela me viu procurando o pó de fazer mingau para o Trunks.

Eu olhei todos os armários, dentro da geladeira e não encontrava o tal do pó, foi então que eu vi a cafona abrir uma das portas do armário que eu tinha aberto e pegou o pó.

- Isso aqui que você está procurando? – ela balançou a caixa com a mão e eu me virei a vendo.

- Argh – tomei da mão dela brutamente abri a geladeira, peguei a garrafa de leite, peguei o açúcar pus em uma vasilha e misturei o pó quase todo pra fazer o mingau.

Depois de um tempo o mingau ficou duro nem saía da vasilha, a cafona ria sem parar, olhou o mingau, colocou a mão na boca e sumiu das minhas vistas.

- Grsss, mas que merda, essas grávidas têm o estômago muito fraco – reclamei vendo Trunks colocar uma colher na boca e babar nela inteira.

Coloquei o mingau duro com panela e tudo sobre o suporte da cadeirinha.

- Agora coma pirralho – eu disse e ele nada fez.

- Vegeta você ficou louco – A cafona apareceu novamente. – Você quer queimar o Trunks e ainda o fazer comer isso – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e gritava comigo como se estivesse falando com o Kakarotto.

Pegou a panela e jogou na pia e ainda gritando;

- Você é o pior pai sayajin que eu já vi na vida – ela estava furiosa. – Não está vendo que a panela esta quente e que...

Peguei-a pelo pescoço e a ergui a encarei fundo com caras de poucos amigos, ela segurava o meu braço procurando um modo de tirar a mão.

- Você ainda está aqui – disse enfezado. – Não fique gritando comigo como seu eu fosse o verme do Kakarotto por que eu não sou e se você quer ficar viva e melhor ir embora e cuidar do insolente do Gohan e da pestinha que está no seu ventre – Encarei mais uma vez e a soltei fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão e me encarasse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela esfregou o pescoço e me olhou com os olhos trêmulos.

- Ótimo, fique ai e mate o Trunks de fome, pois eu estava tentando te ajudar, mas não, o seu orgulho não deixa – Ela se levantou e me encarou. – Mas mesmo assim eu não vou deixar você sozinho cuidando dele, nem vou mais gritar – Ela suspirou fundo, limpou os olhos e virou-se para mim. – Se a Bulma souber que aconteceu algo com o Trunks você vai a ouvir gritando e muito.

- Eu já disse que...

- Você não sabe cuidar dele Vegeta, assuma – ela estendia o dedo no rosto dele. - Só você não enxergar, agora vem aqui que eu te mostro como se faz um mingau.

- Mais que inferno. – Gritei com uma veia pulando em minha testa. – Não aponte esse dedo sujo de novo para mim ou dessa vez eu te mato – falei acumulando uma energia na palma da minha mão.

- Por que não aceita a minha ajuda Vegeta? – Ela perguntou me olhando resignada. – Seu orgulho é tão grande assim que eu não posso nem te ensinar a fazer a mamadeira do Trunks – eu a vi suspirando fundo e foi em direção ao fogão.

- Por que você insiste tanto, hein, cafona? – eu estava alterado e vendo-a fazer a comida do garoto. - Ela nem me deu moral e foi falando como se fazia o mingau, depois esfriou e colocou na mamadeira, colocou um pouco na costa da mão e disse;

- Agora sim você pode dar para ele a mamadeira – ela me deu o objeto e eu entreguei ao Trunks.

O garotinho pegou a mamadeira de mau jeito e deixou cair no chão e começou a berrar.

- Ai Vegeta você é um fiasco como pai – reclamou a cafona pegando a mamadeira e lavando o bico depois. Pegou o Trunks no colo e deu a mamadeira o ajudando a segurar e me explicando como se fazia.

"Minha vontade é por essa maldita para fora daqui, para que ela me deixe cuidar do meu filho em paz, essa cafona só está me atrapalhando, não sei como ainda estou aturando ela aqui e nem como a matei ainda." Pensava enquanto olhava ela com o garoto no colo. Mas de certa forma sabia que precisava de alguém para me ensinar, acho que esse foi o motivo dela ainda estar viva, claro que eu nunca ia assumir que precisava da ajuda dela.

Depois de o Trunks mamar feito um esfomeado, a cafona colocou a mamadeira de lado e ele começou a chorar de novo empurrando com os bracinhos e forçando as pernas para o chão.

- Posso colocar ele no chão? – Ela perguntou me olhando.

- Faça o que quiser – eu já ia a deixando ali quando ouvi.

- Está bem Vegeta, eu vou embora. – Ela suspirou fundo e o olhou. – Sei que não gosta de mim e também que você nunca vai aceitar a minha ajuda, afinal você é príncipe senhor orgulhoso.

- Cale-se cafona e saia logo daqui – realmente eu ainda não sabia por que ela ainda estava viva à minha frente, apesar de ter sentido um apavoramento em ver que ela realmente ia embora, mas nunca demonstraria.

Ela deixou o Trunks no chão e saiu me deixando sozinho com o pirralho, para ser sincero eu queria que ela voltasse, mas meu orgulho nunca ia deixar. Vi quando ela fechou a porta enquanto o garoto engatinhava pelo carpete tão rápido, ficava em pé segurando no sofá, tentava caminhar sozinho e eu fiquei só olhando para ele com um sorriso de canto enquanto ele levava às mãozinhas a boca babando, quando o ouvi dizer;

- Papa... Papa - ele veio para o meu lado caminhando passos desengonçados, estendendo as mãozinhas em minha direção.

Num ímpeto abaixei e encarei-o e o chamei com a mão, um sorriso de canto formando em meus lábios enquanto ele vinha tentando passos apressados, mas ele caiu com o bumbum no chão antes de chegar até mim e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhinhos azuis como a mãe.

- Ei pirralho não chore – me aproximei dele e o peguei no colo. – Vamos tente de novo, você é o príncipe, agora tente de novo – o coloquei no chão e aos poucos fui o soltando e me afastando, novamente ele veio em minha direção com passos apressados, trocando as perninhas, mas ele sempre caía.

Ficamos assim até que ele finalmente conseguiu dar uns passos até chegar a mim, as horas iam se passando e eu me divertia com o garoto, afinal só estava eu e ele na casa.

- Hora do banho pirralho – falei o pegando no colo, subi as escadas, entrei no banheiro e olhei a banheira dele.

Dei um suspiro fundo, eu queria que a cafona tivesse ali, pois eu não sabia como dar banho nele, mas acho que não seria tão difícil.

Coloquei a banheira debaixo do chuveiro e comecei a encher de água. Experimentei a água e estava caindo morna na pequena bacia. Tirei a roupa do pequeno, e o coloquei na banheira, peguei o sabão infantil que estava separado, enquanto ensaboava o moleque sorria enquanto batia as mãos dentro da bacia espirrando água para tudo quanto é lado.

- Trunks – Gritei passando a mão no meu rosto que escorria água da bagunça que ele fazia. Depois batia os pezinhos dentro da banheira e ria mais um pouco.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo não é moleque maldito... - Reclamei me vendo todo molhado, quando passei a mão de sabão em seu rosto e entrou sabão em seus olhos. Ele começou a chorar desesperado e eu o vi aumentar o seu ki.

Desesperado eu joguei água no rosto dele, e ele apontou a mãozinha para mim e lançou uma energia apesar de não ser forte deixou uma marca de poeira na minha armadura superficialmente. Sorri orgulhoso dele, no desespero conseguiu lançar uma pequena energia, realmente era o meu filho.

- Calma – Eu falei limpando e enxugando o mais rápido que podia até que ele parou de chorar. – Olha aqui ó. – Mostrei um patinho de borracha que estava por ali e ele pegou e rapidamente o levou a boa com as duas mãos balbuciando palavras sem sentindo.

Tirei a roupa e tomei um banho no chuveiro segurando ele no colo enquanto a água caia sobre nós, ele ria com as gotinhas que caíam.

Não pode deixar de sorri, não era tão difícil assim cuidar de um bebê. Saí do banho e o enrolei na toalha. Saí nu pela casa molhando o chão.

- Você é um pirralho muito sapeca – Falei a ele enquanto o trocava no quarto dentro do berço, o deixei lá uns minutos e fui me enxugar e me vestir com uma roupa simples. Eu voltei ao quarto dele e o vi brincando com os pés. O peguei novamente no colo e sorri de canto.

Fui à cozinha e fiz outra mamadeira como a cafona tinha me ensinado e por fim me sentei no carpete e deixei-o engatinhar, andar segurando nas coisas e fuçar em tudo, apesar de ter que impedi-lo de não quebrar nada e correr o tempo todo atrás dele enquanto ele engatinhava, ou tentava se acostumar a andar. Por fim ele se cansou e acabou adormecendo com o meu tórax, cansado. Eu também estava exausto, pois nunca pensei que cuidar de uma criança fosse mais difícil que lutar contra algum inimigo forte, mas acho que eu tirei de letra e provei que posso muito bem cuidar de um bebê.

Por fim acabei adormecendo também com ele sobre mim.

Cheguei a casa, abri a porta e vi uma coisa inesperada, Vegeta dormindo com o Trunks sobre si em pleno carpete, sorri alegremente, peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto. Não poderia deixar aquela foto de lado, mas Vegeta também nem podia sonhar com ela.

Subi e vi a bagunça que estava no banheiro, no quarto respingos marrons pela parede, os rastros de pés molhados de Vegeta indo do banheiro ao quarto de Trunks e quando voltei à cozinha quase tive um treco, mas eu fiquei feliz que o orgulhoso sayajin tenha tentado cuidar do próprio filho e o melhor era o deixar pensar que eu não vi nada e que eu não sei de nada. Também deixar a bagunça para os empregados arrumarem até porque era para isso que eu tinha eles. Sorri mais uma vez os olhando.

Aquela cena seria a primeira e a única que eu veria e quer saber, aproximei-me dele e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto fazendo o sayajin marrento se mover e me deitei ao lado dos dois apreciando aquele maravilhoso quadro que eu acho que nunca mais iria acontecer.

Fim.


End file.
